theworstwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Barry Dragonsbane
Barry 'Baz' Dragonsbane is a wizard and an apprentice of the Grand Wizard. Baz attends Camelot College with his friend Gary 'Gaz' Grailquest. Story 1998 TV Series Baz and Gaz are first seen when The Grand Wizard visits Cackle's Academy to give a lecture in Mildred's first year, which turns into a boys vs girls debate. The girls start off well, but the boys have something up their sleeve- They get Merlin to make a potion which will give them an unfair advantage, making them speak more eloquently. Mildred finds out what the wizards are up to, and takes some of the potion herself and enters the hall where the debate is taking place, where she then reveals that the wizards were cheating.Sweet Talking Guys The Next Term, Chief Wizard Hellibore, Algernon Rowan-Webb and three wizard apprentices Barry, Gary and Merlin turn up at Cackle’s during a snowstorm, seeking shelter from the weather. Hellibore is a bit put out that Rowan-Webb started a snowball fight with him; Algernon is in a particularly mischievous mood and in order to cheer everybody up, pronounces the day to be an upside-down day. Everything is turned on its head; teachers and pupils change places and there are games instead of lessons. Baz and Gaz persuade Rowan-Webb to elect them as judges, and proceed to humiliate both the girls and Merlin.Animal Magic The next year, Mildred and Maud are sent on work experience to Cosie's cafe, which they are looking forward to, until they discover that Ethel and Drusilla are also doing work experience there. Mrs Cosie leaves the girls in charge of the cafe while she goes to the doctor's, and Ethel takes the opportunity to transform the cafe from an old-fashioned tea shop into a modern French Patisserie. All seems to go well until the Grand Wizard arrives with Baz and Gaz and demands a traditional English tea, while Baz and Gaz start a food fight in the kitchen.An Unforgettable Experience In Mildred's third year, her class visits Camelot College, accompanied by Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom, to see how they would benefit from being taught in mixed-sex classes. Mildred and her friends are delighted to see Charlie Blossom, who is now an apprentice wizard at Camelot after not being granted a place at Cackle's the previous year. Unfortunately Charlie is the new subject of Baz and Gaz's bullying. It is soon revealed that Grand Wizard Hellibore and Miss Cackle are planning to merge Cackle's with Camelot into a single, co-educational school for witches and wizards. Miss Hardbroom is furious and believes the idea is disastrous. The girls also don't like idea and plan to stop it from happening. The wizards plan to hold a late-night party in the basement, and Enid has an idea to use it to their advantage. She explains that Baz and Gaz both secretly fancy Mildred, and if Cackle and Hellibore could catch them getting 'too friendly' with her, they would realise that the merger is a bad idea. Enid spikes Baz and Gaz's drinks with a Truth Potion to make them show Mildred how they feel. The potion works, and both boys secretly send Mildred an invitation to the party. Mildred goes down to the basement armed with a walkie-takie, and Baz and Gaz start fighting over her. Ruby plants the other walkie-talkie outside the staffroom, alerting Cackle, Hardbroom and Hellibore. Hellibore sends Baz and Gaz to bed, but allows the party to go ahead under supervision. Nevertheless, the girls' plan works - Miss Cackle agrees that the merger is not such a good idea after all.Better Dead than Co-Ed When Cackle's put on the Christmas pantomime "Cinderella", Baz and Gaz played the Ugly Stepsisters, much to their utter disgust.Cinderella in Boots Physical Appearance Baz and Gaz are bullies, and both enjoy taunting Mildred and her friends when they visit Cackle’s with their master, Grand Wizard Hellibore. They bully Merlin Langstaff when he is at Camelot, and later Charlie Blossom. Relationships Baz and Gaz bully Merlin and Charlie, and team up with Ethel and Drusilla to to terrorise Mildred and the rest of the girls. However, though neither would admit it, they both have feelings for Mildred, which are revealed when their drinks are spiked with love potion. Appearances *The Worst Witch (1998 TV Series) (Sweet Talking Guys, Animal Magic, An Unforgettable Experience, Better Dead Than Co-ed, Cinderella in Boots) References Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Wizards